eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Save Yourself From Hell
After Gwen is saved from an Alien impregnation that could kill her, Isaac and the others learn of the horrifying truth of the Prometheus's mission. Synopsis In the Prometheus, Isaac, Jeff, Rei, and Kori rush to get an unnatural pregnant Gwen to the lifeboat in order to remove whatever was inside of her since the attack by the former Johnathan Shepard. In the Med Pod Room, Isaac and Rei manage to get Gwen into the pod, and use the instruments to surgically remove what turns out to be a squid-like organism. Jeff pulls Gwen out while Rei seals the creature in the med pod and uses the med pod's sterilization systems to suffocate the creature. They all leave the room unaware that the creature survived, broke out of the pod, and was assimilating the pod as well as accessing the ship's database. As the group rested in Gwen's room, they are approached by Sphere who has distressing news. After helping Rei with translating the message that brought them to the planet, they discover that the message was a warning saying "Save yourself. From hell." Rei then theorizes that the Creators did engineer planets like the Shepard said, but the Creators lost control of whatever they created on this planet before they could take it. Before she can continue, Marek calls them with a new situation, the life sign signals of Fifield and Millbourne. With Rei and Sphere helping a still weakened Gwen, Isaac, Kori, and Jeff go to the hanger to investigate the signal outside the ship. Isaac had Kori's SIG suit modified so that she could absorb the solar radiation she needed to use her powers. When the other soldiers open the hanger to investigate, they find a small black lump before them. The lump changes into another Xenomorphic creature with the petrified bodies of Fifield and Millbourne part of it. Despite it's size, the creature easily killed two of the soldiers and swatted Kori to the side like a rag doll. The creature is also immune to Isaac's plasma cutter leaving him and Jeff in a dangerous situation. Jeff manages to trap the creature in the hanger and distract it long enough for Isaac to use one of the RV Terrain vehicle to slam it against the wall and pin it. The creature managed to hold it off but was killed thanks to Jeff and Kori blasting it. After making sure Kori was all right, she reveals a discovery where she landed after being thrown to the side, a damaged David android unit. Back in Gwen's room, the group manage to reactivate the David unit enough for him to talk. After reactivating, he reveals the real mission that he and Rei shared. To bring back a sample of the black slime created creatures he's named Xenocromorphes, no matter who gets killed along the way. David tells them he was behind the infection of the crew, putting Johnathan into hyper sleep after infecting him for the trip home, releasing the toxic atmosphere after the epidemic got out of control, and that the SOS signal was made by Isaac's mom before she died. He also reveals that the Creators' black slime turns corpses into Xenocromorphes by fusing it with metal and that they have a shared mind. He also reveals two weaknesses, severing a limb to weaken them, and cutting their head off to kill it. Before asking to be shut down due to not wanting to be inferior compared to other androids, he gives the group his sympathies for their situation. Isaac shuts them down and the group begin to discuss leaving the planet after informing Marek the truth. But the Falcon is still damaged from the trip there and the Prometheus still needed work. When Gwen asks out loud what the whole point of the mission was, Rei takes them to the secret chamber in the med room from before to reveal the truth to them. Vickers never gave the order to bring a sample back, she just wanted to return to Earth and claim her family business. They enter the room to see Vickers was being treated from before along with the one who gave the order as he was being cleaned by a male nurse after coming out of hypersleep... Peter Weyward. Navigation Category:Chapters